


Private Plaything

by TA_Blackstone



Series: Krogan Virility [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Leash & Collar, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Piss Play, Public Nudity, Public Use, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: Private Lucilio Hellinus has "joined" Aralakh Company, and has spent the last few days on Earth in the krogan camp tending to Grunt and his men. Until one day, Grunt decides that his company's new plaything needs to meet one very special krogan in particular...
Series: Krogan Virility [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730995
Kudos: 21





	Private Plaything

Private Lucilio Hellinus had been captured by krogan, but the circumstances were unique. The Reapers had fallen and the young turian private had happened upon a group of krogan soldiers celebrating rather raucously in a demolished building. The group's commander, Urdnot Grunt, had seen him and approached, which ultimately led to the private's current...predicament. 

Well, predicament implied things had gone badly, and Private Hellinus certainly didn't see things that way. 

Stripped of his weapons and armor, the private was used repeatedly, all but begging for more as the krogan commandos stretched him to the point where he was unable to walk. His belly and guts were flooded with thick, potent krogan seed and the generously-endowed men of Aralakh Company only had more to give. Grunt in particular was very...productive. He seemed young by krogan standards, which could have explained it. Not that Lucilio was interested in explanations at this point. 

It had taken less than a day for Aralakh Company to properly break him in. The private, a soldier in the proud turian military, was reduced to a willing slut in short order. His own blue-skinned cock was perpetually stiff and twitching out ropes of seed at regular intervals as the young turian was gang-fucked to the point of exhaustion. Grunt was reasonable enough – once it was clear that Lucilio was unable to keep up, he was allowed to rest. 

And so it went for the next few days. Lucilio remained in the krogan's camp in the ruins of the human city called London, passed from krogan to krogan without a care in the world. Men from other units stopped by once they'd heard and the private made himself available in earnest, eager to please the krogan who had heard rumors about “some turian cum dumpster.” His krogan captors even set up some makeshift rigging to help the poor turian stay upright and support him while he was used again and again, the virile krogan soldiers running train after train on his insatiable backside. 

Grunt returned one day from an excursion into the city, having found some things in ruined shops and other buildings. He fixed a collar around Lucilio's neck, the sort of thing that one would have normally bought for a pet, Lucilio assumed. Attached was a brass tag with carefully hand-etched words in one of the krogan languages.

“It says 'Property of Aralakh Company'”, Grunt explained, his mouth curving up in a lecherous smirk. “Consider yourself officially reassigned, Private Plaything.”

“Yes, sir!” Lucilio said eagerly, looking up at Grunt with shining, eager eyes. “Thank you, sir! I'll be a good plaything for the company, sir.”

“Heh heh heh,” Grunt chuckled. “Eager little slut. Didn't take much work, either. Suppose it's that famous turian efficiency, huh?”

“Yes, sir,” Lucilio said, ducking his head, kneeling on the ground at Grunt's feet. “I feel like my training has gone well.”

“Very well,” Grunt agreed as he began to peel off his armor. “Feeling pretty sore, Plaything?”

“A bit, sir, yes,” Lucilio said. An understatement, but he didn't want to appear weak in front of Grunt. 

“Heh, don't act tough, you're moving like you've almost been split in half,” Grunt chided, tossing his armor aside and standing over the private, stroking a hand over his dick. “Open wide, Private Plaything. I've got new duties for you.”

Lucilio obeyed and opened his mandibles, sticking his tapered blue tongue out as he eyed that huge krogan tool, the blunt head aimed square at him like the barrel of some kind of fleshy rifle. He half-expected Grunt to stuff that massive prick into his mouth or jerk himself until he spewed ropes of seed all over his face. Instead, a hot, golden jet of piss sprayed out and hit the turian's face, making him gag in surprise as the bitter liquid quickly filled his mouth. 

Once the initial surprise wore off, Lucilio gulped down as much as he was able, leaning forward into the krogan's rather powerful stream. Grunt moved it around a bit, urine splashing off the turian's dark carapace, making it glisten wetly. Lucilio did his best to catch the stream with his mouth, but found himself rather soaked thanks to Grunt's teasing. 

Grunt chuckled again as he shook out the last few drops against the willing turian's face. “Good slut. You'll make a good urinal for the krogan camp. You'll need something to wash down all that cum you're feasting on, anyway.”

“Of course, thank you, sir,” Lucilio said, his tone dreamy. He could scarcely believe what was even happening to him over the last few days. Grunt just kept adding to that surreal, blissful haze with everything he did. 

Grunt smirked and crouched down in front of Lucilio, reaching up to cup his chin and tilt his head upward so their eyes could meet. Grunt looked into the turian's eyes – a jewel-like blue-grey, filled with wonderment and eager submission. Grunt smiled and stroked his thumb along the turian's jaw. 

“Who do you belong to, Plaything?” Grunt asked, his voice a low rumble. 

“Urdnot Grunt and Aralakh Company,” Lucilio answered immediately. 

“Mmm, that's right,” Grunt purred. “And what are you?”

“I am your plaything.”

“Yes you are,” Grunt rumbled. “You know what? We should go see Wrex. I'm sure he's heard all about you and wants to meet you for himself.”

“I would be honored to meet Urdnot Wrex, sir,” Lucilio said with genuine excitement. 

“I'm sure you would be, you filthy little cocksleeve,” Grunt said. He clipped a thin chain leash to Lucilio's collar and helped him to his feet. He turned and gave it a tug, forcing the turian to follow. “Keep up. You fall behind, you're fair game for any krogan who gets his hands on you.”

Lucilio eagerly followed Grunt through the krogan camp, both of them stark naked, Lucilio wet and reeking of piss. The other krogan in the camp leered at him, a few getting a good grope in as he was tugged past by Grunt. Others called out lewd comments toward himself or Grunt, with Grunt waving off requests to “rut the turian whore” by telling them he was taking Lucilio to go see Wrex. 

Grunt led Lucilio into the large tent Wrex had set up where the leader of the krogan himself was looking over a datapad and sipping something from a glass that Lucilio could smell all the way from the entrance – ryncol, probably. He'd tried to down a shot of the stuff on a dare from one of Grunt's men and was put down for the rest of the evening feeling like he'd swallowed broken glass. He suppressed a shudder at the memory, though Grunt brought him back to reality when he made a sudden, insistent tug on Lucilio's leash with a growled command of “Kneel!”. 

Lucilio obeyed and was on all fours as quick as he could manage. Wrex got up from the table where he was sitting and it was clear he was just as naked as the two men who had entered his tent. He walked around toward Grunt and Lucilio, eyes peering down curiously at the kneeling turian. 

“I was wondering when you'd introduce me to your new friend, Grunt,” Wrex said and sniffed at the air. “Been using him thoroughly, have you?”

“Very,” Grunt said and offered the leash to Wrex. “Figured you could use a break. He's eager to please.”

“I can imagine, from what I've been hearing,” Wrex replied as he took the leash. He looked down at Lucilio. “What's your name, boy? Your actual name, not whatever fool nickname Grunt's probably given you.”

“Private Lucilio Hellinus, sir,” Lucilio responded, ducking his head. 

Wrex made a sound in his throat that Lucilio thought sounding approving. He turned and nodded toward Grunt. 

“I'll send your toy back when I'm done with him,” Wrex said, tugging on the leash; Lucilio crawled a bit closer to Wrex in response. 

“Right,” Grunt said and bowed his head. “Be good for Wrex, Plaything.”

“Yes, sir!”

Grunt nodded and turned to leave the tent, leaving Lucilio all alone with the legendary Urdnot Wrex. The man reeked of power, his musk a powerful, sexual miasma that flooded Lucilio's brain, making his head swim, filling him with obscene thoughts and the desire to please this undefeated warrior. 

Wrex rather gently tugged on the leash, pulling Lucilio closer and began to rub the blunt head of that fat, glorious cock against the side of his face. The needy turian slid his tongue against what he could reach, breathing in the krogan Overlord's impressive musk. A soft chuckle came from the old krogan's throat and he tapped his fat cockhead against the side of the private's face. 

“Been hearing some interesting things about you, Private,” Wrex said, drawing his cock along the side of the turian's face, rubbing the thick knob around his mouth and on his tongue. “You know, lately, I've been a bit too tired for this. Been spending all my time with the females on Tuchanka. There's a lot of demand for my seed, you know? The krogan who helped cure the genophage, those are genes everyone's going to want their kids to have. But it's been a while since I've had some release and all that breeding back home has gotten me a bit riled up. Got the old juices flowing again, as it were.”

“Mmpph..” Lucilio replied, tonguing the slit at the end of Wrex's cock. 

“No females around here, unfortunately,” Wrex continued. “But you'll do fine. Truth be told, I've never been especially picky. Now hold still, I've had a lot of ryncol.”

Lucilio gagged and gurgled again as a sudden flood of piss filled his mouth, spilling out over his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut while Wrex held on tight to his leash, holding his mouth against the gushing cock and forcing him to gulp down mouthfuls of hot urine. Once the stream had finally tapered off, Lucilio coughed and gasped for air, laying his head against Wrex's hip. 

“Heh, that'll happen when you try to drink too much at once,” the old krogan teased. “But from the sound of things, Grunt and his boys have been filling you up pretty good. That right?”

“Yes, sir,” Lucilio groaned while sucking in some fresh air. 

“Heh, you know how to say anything besides 'yes, sir'?” Wrex asked, bopping his cock against the turian's cheek. “You turians really need to loosen up. But you've got that taken care of, I think...”

“Ah...uh, sorry, sir,” Lucilio said, getting another firm plap from Wrex's cock. 

“Get up and bend over the table,” Wrex ordered before stepping away to allow Lucilio to comply. The private got to his feet and leaned over the table in the center of the room as ordered, parting his feet and hiking his ass up. “Good boy. Let's see here...”

Wrex's thick fingers slid between the turian whore's cheeks, sliding around the ring of that well-used ass, a puffy, winking pucker that eagerly accepted Wrex's digit. He rolled his wrist, fingering the private's ass and wresting some needy little moans from him in the process. Wrex grunted and withdrew his finger and replaced it with the swollen tip of his cock. 

“There we go...” Wrex sighed, slipping himself into the slutty turian and taking hold of his hips. “Grunt's been putting you to work, boy. Left that ass with a hunger for krogan dick, did he?”

“I've been a good slut for Grunt, sir...” Lucilio gasped. 

“Clearly,” Wrex grunted, sliding further up into the willing private. “And I'll make sure that you're a good slut for me, boy.”

Wrex was true to his word. The table shook under the krogan's assault, his heavy quad clapping loudly off of Lucilio's ass with each thrust of those enormously powerful hips. Fingers gripped his narrow waist, holding him steady as that huge cock speared up into the turian's guts. Lucilio responded noisily, as was his custom, the way Grunt and the others liked it. He cried out and begged for more, feeling as though Wrex was drilling right up into his stomach from below. 

“Noisy little thing, aren't ya?” Wrex groaned before he hauled Lucilio back from the table, holding the turian's back against his chest. He moved into a crouch and grabbed the slut's legs, hoisting him up and gripping under his knees. Lucilio all but screamed as gravity brought him down onto that cock. “Yeah, you tell me how badly you want it, bitch!”

“Please, fuck me!” Lucilio cried. “Please, sir, please fuck me! I need your cock, sir!”

“Damn right you do...” Wrex growled, bouncing the squealing turian on his cock. Lucilio was all but folded in half against Wrex's chest, scrunching his toes up as a fountain of cum spewed forth from his tapered blue dick, clenching his ass around Wrex. 

“Nnnggh, cumming already, bitch?” Wrex growled and slammed his hips up one more time, flooding Lucilio's guts. 

Lucilio looked down, letting out a low groan and resting a hand over his midsection. The sheer volume was overwhelming. He felt flooded, his system flushed with krogan seed to the point where he was surprised none was coming out of his mouth. He rolled his eyes back and laid his head against Wrex's neck, delighting in that massive cock pulsing and kicking inside of him. It was blissful, being bred so deeply and thoroughly by this mighty krogan. 

Wrex then proceeded to unceremoniously dump Lucilio onto the ground, face down and ass up, withdrawing his cock with a loud slurp, cum gushing from the turian's gaping asshole. Lucilio turned his head and saw Wrex standing over him, panting heavily and smiling. The old krogan had a look of contentment on his scarred face. 

“Shit,” he grunted. “Too much?”

“No, sir,” Lucilio panted, completely in spite of the fact that it felt like he'd be emptying himself of Wrex's load for the next two days. 

“Good, because I hope you weren't under the impression that I was gonna be gentle with you,” Wrex said, stepping forward. “I am very pent up and you're going to help me relieve that.”

There was no request there. He simply stated a fact and Lucilio was going to deal with it. As if his time with Grunt had made him crave anything else. 

“Hold still, I think I gotta...” Wrex groaned and proceeded to empty a load of post-orgasm piss right over the turian's backside, aiming the stream into the young private's gaping ass. The sudden influx of liquid into him made him gasp and arch up, hiking his ass toward the stream. 

“Heh,” Wrex chuckled. “We're gonna have fun...Private Plaything.”


End file.
